Infant bottle holders are known wherein the bottle is affixed in one way or another to a support thereby allowing the wearer to hold an infant with one hand and freeing the other hand to perform other tasks. It is also desirable to provide a support not only for bottles but also items in the form of novelties intended as focal points of the infant's attention.